It's Divine
by BlackAngel1
Summary: No pairings and warning of child abuse. Quatre is the main character. (song fic)


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from GW. The song belongs to KoRn. (I think)  
  
Warnings: Child abuse.  
  
//lyrics//  
  
_word_ = italics/thoughts  
  
It's Divine  
  
Quatre looked at the picture of the beautiful blonde woman who he happened to look a lot like. He wanted to know who she was but if he were to ask his father then the man would know the small boy had been in his study, one of the many rooms in which he was not allowed.  
  
"That's your mother." A voice made Quatre jump and he dropped the picture to the floor. The glass shattered, scattering across Quatre's bare feet. The little blonde jumped again, landing on the shards, wincing as they cut his feet.  
  
1 //I hide, only to defy you//  
  
"Stupid brat! Look what you've done!" Mr. Winner grabbed Quatre's tiny wrist and yanked hard. Quatre yelped in surprised pain as his hands shot out in front of him, right into the glass as he fell. He slowly sat back on his knees and lifted his hands out of the shimmering glass and looked at the shards sticking out of his palms, noticing the blood beginning to form from the cuts. Then he looked up at his father through tear filling eyes, confused.  
  
"She loved you so much that she was determined that you'd be born even at the cost of her own life. You're to blame for her death." He narrowed his eyes at the boy. "And now that you know, you'll pay."  
  
//Take away the only love inside you  
  
I see the face through everyone//  
  
"You look just like her you know." The man grabbed the back of Quatre's pajama top and pulled the boy away from the mess on the floor. "You have her eyes, her hair, even her smile! But worse, you have her personality!" The man Quatre had grown up to respect in his short five years spat angrily. "I'm going to take that away from you." He threw the small boy against the wall.  
  
//Inside I've just begun!  
  
You think I'm out to scare you  
  
I'm only out to prepare you  
  
For when you stop and turn around//  
  
Quatre slowly slid down the wall, collapsing on the floor.  
  
2 //Your body's going down! //  
  
"Pweas Daddy! I sowy! It hurts Daddy peas! I wove you!" Quatre sobbed loudly as he was grabbed and flung against the wall again. He landed on his hands, driving the pieces of glass deeper into his skin. He silently hoped his father would stop but that hope crumbled when he heard his father laugh cruelly.  
  
//You're gonna waist your time,  
  
You life will soon be mine,  
  
You're definitely one of a kind, //  
  
"Peas Daddy. I sowy I huwt Mommy. I-I 'on't do it again! I pwomise!" Quatre started as his father pulled him closer by his short blonde hair. He fell to the floor hard, his face coming in contact with the solid tile. He cried out as his nose hit. He looked up through the blood at his father and saw that he was smiling, satisfied.  
  
3 //You're suffering 'cause of me it's divine//  
  
Duo tackled Quatre and Trowa and the three of them fell into Heero and Wufei. The five landed in a heap on the floor. They glanced at each other then burst into fits of laughter.  
  
Someone suddenly came into the room and pulled Quatre from the mess. The laughing ceased and Quatre stiffened as he glared at his father. "What do you want?" The blonde boy asked coldly.  
  
The man smiled at the coldness in his voice. "Tell your friends to go home. You and I have some things to discuss." Quatre shuttered at the gleam in his eyes.  
  
"Why do you hate me so much Father? How many times do I have to apologize?" He asked, closing his eyes and bowing his head.  
  
//Tell me why you never like me  
  
Tell me why its you fight me//  
  
"Because I'm waiting for the right time to pay you back for what you took from me!" Mr. Winner hissed.  
  
Quatre turned to his friends. They all nodded and got up. Before they left the room they heard Quatre whisper, "I never meant to hurt her." Followed by a snapping sound, skin on skin.  
  
//Pull down and wait for the perfect time  
  
To take what's rightfully mine//  
  
Duo rushed back into the room and ran over to Quatre who was lying across the floor. The others followed their braided friend as well. "How dare you hit him!" Duo shouted.  
  
"No! Go home you guys!" Quatre pleaded, frightened of what his father would do to them.  
  
"No!" Duo said sternly.  
  
Quatre looked at the rug. "I apologize Father, Duo's a little hyperactive, he means no harm. None of them do." Quatre looked up at his father and flinched noticeably. "I've angered you. I apologize for that too."  
  
//You think they're dumb to defy me  
  
You said you don't want to defy me  
  
You wait, to dumb run anyone  
  
Oh well.//  
  
As soon as his friends were finally gone Quatre's father grabbed him and shoved him onto the bed. He grabbed at Quatre's clothes, shocking the boy. "No!" Quatre screamed, "You can't do this to me! Stop it! How can you be so messed!" He stood up on the bed. "Fuck you!" His voice went hoarse.  
  
//You know what, fuck you  
  
I'm fed up with you!  
  
I'm not as good as you?!  
  
Fuck no! I'm better than you! //  
  
"How dare you talk to me like that you bastard! Come here!" The man grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the bed, pinning him down. "You'll pay bitch, you'll pay." He growled, slapping Quatre hard. "Did you think I'd lay off because your friends were here? Think again kid, think again."  
  
Through his tears Quatre looked up, "Why are you doing this?" He whispered.  
  
//Did you really think you'd beat me  
  
At my own game?!  
  
You try to see what got  
  
Me ripping at your brain! //  
  
  
  
Dija like it? No? I don't blame you! Review please!! 


End file.
